Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat/Bosses/Secret
A Boss Protocol monster is one that has a special flag set. Some monsters, certain unique monsters and all MVPs have this flag set. They have the following attributes: * With Golden Thief Bug effect, they can grant complete immunity to magic. Various skills always fail on them; they completely block magic and support skills unfortunately, bringing spellcasters out of their list literally. ** Bard/Dancer Skills: Mental Sensing, Classical Pluck will not stop them from casting spells. ** Thief Skills: Steal, Snatch, Mug, Strip Helm, Strip Shield, Strip Armor, Strip Weapon, Strip Footgear ** Swordsman Skills: Provoke, Death Bound, Reflect Damage, Shield Spell, Shield Reflect ** Soul Linker Skills: Kaite, Esma, Eska, Esme ** Mage Skills: Napalm Beat, Soul Strike, Napalm Vulcan, Fire Bolt, Ice Bolt, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Storm, Fire Wall, Fireball, Fire Pillar, Meteor Storm, Jupiter's Thunder, Storm Gust, Misty Frost, Lord Of Vermillion, Water Ball, Chain Lightning, Hellfire, Comet, Soul Strike, Napalm Strike, Heaven's Drive, Freezing Mist, Jack Frost, Life Drain, Elemental Balls, Stasis,Tetra Vortex, Soul Expansion, Earth Strain, Hell Inferno, Crimson Rock, Fire Ivy, White Prison, Quagmire, Marsh Of Abyss, Monster Scan, Hocus Pocus, Dispel, Magic Rod, Mental Breaker, Spell Breaker, Magnetic Earth, Spell Breaker, Fire Walk, Lightning Walk, Ice Walk, Varteyr's Spear, Psychic Wave, Earth Grave, Diamond Dust, Extreme Vacuum. ** Acolyte Skills: Heal, AGL UP, AGL Down, Cantocandidus, Blessing (Offensive and Defensive), Clementia, Cure, Status Recovery, Coulceo Heal, Greater Heal, Holy Light, Turn Undead, Kyrie Eleison, Resurrection, Oratio, Adoramus, Renovatio, Expiatio, Imposito Manus, Blade Stop, Cursed Circle, Crescent Elbow ** Ninja Skills: Akaitsuki, Killing Strike * The knock back aspect of skills does not affect them. * Ignore target DEF from Samurai Incantation and Kathryne Keyron cards do not apply on them. * They can ignore physical and magical defense on players. * They can always hit on players, ignoring Flee regardless on DEX unless they are in Kyrie Eleison/Pneuma/Safety Wall. * They can have automatic splash attack on players with Baphomet Card effect. * They are immune to deflects and reflect damage. * They have Tunnel Drive as they can move freely while moving. They have natural stealth skill; they can move faster while hiding! * They withstand a lot of damage without flinching. The flinching animation on them is omitted. * They have extra fast ASPD and MSPD in case AGL Down/UP does not work on them. * They have 50% chance to reflect magic from players even if they are immune to magic (will not work on players wearing GTB cards). * Their HP bar and damage they inflict and receive cannot be displayed. * All players apply -25 to -50% less universal damage inflicted onto them. They can also take 50% less damage from elements, all races literally. * They can apply +0 to +400% hidden extra universal damage inflicted onto players/homunculi. Even worse, they can inflict 5-95% damage to Demihumans, 15% damage to all sizes * They detect the Hiding status and any other skill statuses that is similar to it. * They share players' mechanics that have 6 stats to affect. * Their HP and health regeneration is affected by VIT. * Their ASPD is affected by AGL. * Their Perfect Dodge and CRIT are affected by LUK. * They can freely cast a spell while moving. * The time Ankle Snare holds them and HP and SP drain from cards is reduced. * Unaffected by status effects; ** They cannot be afflicted by silence, stun, poison, frozen, freezing, curse, burning, . ** Exception: They can heal themselves with Gentle Healing Touch; they need spirit spheres first! These bosses can cast monster skills on themselves literally. * Affected by all items geared towards "bosses", i.e.; ** Abysmal Knight Card increases damage to them by 25% ** Alice Card reduces damage dealt by them by 40% Example for common monsters with Boss protocol: * Monsters of Thanatos Tower Lv.7 and above * Owl Duke * Owl Baron * Kasas, Bow Guardians and Sword Guardians * The Guardians inside WoE SE Castles